A fateful wish and a new adventure
by xXYamchaXx
Summary: I was thinking about how to do a crossover and I figured a way to cross over was though the first dragonball wish. Having Goku, and gain end up when he isn't the world breaker in the Naruto World and have fun writing out what might happen.
1. Chapter 1: Pilaf's Wish

The moonlight was beautiful as it shinned over the desert, it was a night of importance a night that many things had been moving towards for a long time. This was a night that would change much in the world. Most people would wake up the next morning and no nothing about the world changing events of the night. They would wake up and go about the world without knowing what had happened to save them and in the long run which knows perhaps doom them as well. It would change much more though that would go unknown.

A small would be emperor stood looking up at the dragon with his vassals. He would was planning on wishing for control of the world as he looked upon the glowing dragon, that he had tricked his way into summoning. Moments before he had been in shock when he had seen the size and innate power of the great dragon as it rose into the heavens before himself. Emperor Pilaf was frozen for a second longer as he saw the pig he narrowed his eyes. These damn fools had been a bane to him for so long.

His mind went over every event that had happened, every moment that they had gotten into his way, and each time they had gotten a ball before he could or troubled him. They were the most annoying people he could even think of. If not for them he would have had no trouble getting the dragonballs and wishing for his dream of world control. If not for them this would have been so much simpler. The frustration of what had happened to him had of course built over the time working towards this moment.

"I am a coward. I don't want to be a Hero," a pig man said as he ran from Pilaf's castle. Oolong went in for the save. His plan was to wish for something anything that could prevent this little man from making his wish, perhaps he would wish for something selfish. He went to wish when something happened on that might not normally happen. Something that would change the lives of the young group of adventurers who had traveled looking for the dragon balls.

"Dragon, I wish these brats were sent far away from here, so far that they could never find me ever again or ever get in my way or any ones way," Pilaf said loudly his impluse and annoyance having gotten the better of him as he made his wish before Oolong could get in his way and steal the wish for himself.

In that moment everything froze completely as the world seemed to stop and everything came to a complete stand still. Yamcha, Puar, Bulma and Goku looked on in shock as the moment seemed to freeze. The eyes of the giant dragon turned red for a moment. Then things picked up as if time was filling in the moments. Oolong, Puar, Goku, Bulma and Yamcha disappeared from view.

"Your wish is granted," the dragon roared before disappearing from view, leaving Pilaf and his two minions alone before their castle without world control.

Pilaf looked up as he blinked, his eyes looking at the spot that the dragon filled his mind filled with mixed emotions. He was not the emperor of the world. He was not the ruler of all humanity as he had hoped he would of been. Yet he was rid of those trouble makers. He had their radar and another chance in a year, a year when he wouldn't have to worry about that Goku or his friends getting in his way with his inhuman power and skill.

In that moment Pilaf had no clue who he sent away, he wouldn't know anything ever about most of them. Only the female would he ever learn the name of, when he read about the daughter of Capsule Corps founder going missing. He wasn't going to tell anyone that he had anything to do with it. He would wonder what happened to them as he prepared for the future, not knowing the next time it wouldn't be so easy and that the Red Ribbon Army would be after the balls as well.

It was not, however, the end for our heroes. Far from it, their adventures would continue on. It just would be a new and different mystical adventure. Goku would wake up on the ground of a forest. His eyes looking around as he saw that he was okay, as were the others. A smile appearing on his face as he looked at the others. He was happy to see where they were. He saw the large trees around himself and was surprised at this place having been just in the desert.

He looked to see Bulma sitting against a tree not far away and Yamcha up looking around. Puar and Oolong were with Bulma as Goku walked over towards the two of them. "I am sorry, I um should have been a bit faster or um something,"

"It is okay, Goku, we first need to find out where we are," Bulma said standing up as she looked for anything, but nothing she had no capsules on her. That was a disappointment and annoyance as she had no way to use her tools cause she had none.

Goku smelt something and stood up quickly. It was the smell of people. He prepared himself in a defensive position as Yamcha did as well. They both had heard something the sound of footsteps as they stood there. The two of them unsure what could be in these woods as they were unaccustomed to them as this was not where they had been or ever had been.

Moments later they were surrounded, Goku looked at the men with their uniforms that were blue with green vests. They were all around, and this didn't look like anyone they knew or had ever an into in their lives. Goku and Yamcha looked at them, neither of them had seen these types of fights, and even Yamcha had no idea who they were.

"You all, come with us please," one of the men commented as he looked at them as the group of them had been alerted to the arrival of this group so close to their city.


	2. Chapter 2: The report over the newcomers

The office of the hokage was a quiet and professional place, but since the discovery of the strange people that were found a couple of weeks before, things had been a bit frantic. The news of these people and the gathering of information on the group of five strangers was taking time. They were different, strange and also unique and very interesting too. They were not ninjas that was obvious. They were kids, and two talking transforming animals. A strange group by any measure. He had let them have a home to stay at and live at. As they did, he would keep an eye on the group over the course of the time getting updates on what they were up to.

Hiruzen picked up the first paper, Oolong, talking pig, age unknown. The paper talked about the strange pig and how he loved to use his skills of a transformation, and how completely impressive that they were. That the transformations were into such a wide amount of things that it impressed many of the ninjas who would see him transform. Mostly the females before they figured out that he was a pervert. He apparently had been keeping a low profile in the town staying around his friends most of the time. Except of course, when he was not trying to sneak into the girls bath at the hot springs.

As he put it down he saw the paper on the second animal. Puar. A flying cat, a skill that amazed the ninja as much as his ability to change as well. He or she, they were not sure of the gender of the cat, would spend his time around the older male from the group. The cat didn't have the personality flaws that characterized the pig. The cat had some more skill but was maybe not as creative in the use of said talent as the pick.

As he put the animal files aside, he wondered what the two would do. He figured while they would be fine in the village. He had no role for them to fill as there was no demand for shape shifting animals at the current were interesting, unique, and skilled in unique ways, but nothing compared to the humans who were with them.

Hiruzen picked up the paperwork on one Yamcha, the young man had no last name, only one name which was interesting. He had a sword on him and seemed to have experience fighting style was impressive, he had been fighting other ninja in taijutsu in the training grounds day in and day out. He had been able to keep up with a lot of them. He was learning too as he worked hard to improve. He would spend time with his friends as well as anyone else he could train with. He wasn't as ambitious as the other younger boy. Yet, he has been without a doubt very skilled. He would put him into a class if he was younger or perhaps he should put him onto a gennin team.

He was skilled with a sword too, but he didn't know ninjutsu. He was learning quickly though as he seemed to pick things up pretty quickly. He took a moment as he thought about it. He would be put on a team. The only question was what team someone who lost a member or some new team. He would think about that and decide later. It would be a matter of finding the right situation for the teenager. With work he could be a solid jounin perhaps.

He picked up the next file as he looked over it. This one was the most interesting as a hokage to look at. This kid, this monkey boy was so very talented. He had never met a person who worked as hard as this boy other than Might Guy. This kid worked hard and smart, he loved to spar, train and work hard. His talent was obvious as he was able to pick up things so very fast as if he was a sponge taking in things all at once. Yet that only went to fighting and things connecting to fighting. As for everything else, well, he lacked in those areas a good deal. Hiruzen wondered if this kid had ever been taught much in the basics of learning in his life. He was uncultured and needed a lot of work.

Hiruzen looked at the file more as he wondered what to do with the obviously talented boy. He would be a great ninja if he was to be trained as one. He had been put into the academy right away as a learning project for the teachers. He reminded him of Naruto Uzumaki for some reason. He had walked to the academy that morning and looked in and saw the young Goku sparing with Naruto and Sasuke. It was a rather good fight between Goku and Sasuke as they both had advantages. Haruzen also noticed Naruto learning quicker now as he had two people who motivated him to work hard. The paper talked about a ranged attack that was very different than any ninjutsu, a energy wave attack or beam. The Kamehameha, a powerful attack that he figured in time would be mind breakingly powerful.

He was sure Goku would spend the year in the classroom at the academy. There he would learn ninjutsu, as well as graduate with his class. When he graduated he then get given a genin team. Though that team would be a difficult and challenging team as he would need to find the right fit for the young man. A four man team perhaps would even be needed with the extra new student this year. He had some time to figure that out at least as he put the paper down.

Lastly was Bulma Briefs the young female with the group of men. She was talented in ways no one else in the village was. She was smart, smarter than anyone in the village in her own way. She was a scientific genius, someone who could figure things out and explain them and build many impossible things. The teenage female was so very special that she would grow bored without any purpose. The young woman had of course also been a large flirt who flirted with many of their talented older shinobi. She he figured would work with the science team of the village. While not a ninja and not a fighter. Her skills in science and her desire to make things to improve her life and find the luxuries. She apparently said she once had would led her to being the head of that group rather quickly. He would guess that she came from an advanced place with more advance tech than they had.

He put down the last of the paper work into the file. It was an interesting group that would have their own places in Konoha. He was sure they would grow to fit in and help the village greatly over the coming years. He wanted to see how they grew, how they changed and evolved and how they were like later on.

A/N- This is a kind of filler chapter to go over what happens to the group of five as they join the village. I will focus on Goku and what team he ends up on as a new gennin. I am not sure at all what teams I will put him on. If you have any thoughts, feel free to put them in a review. I am going to put some thought into what team he is on. The other will be in it of course and have their moments too.


	3. Chapter 3: Goku and Naruto

Goku headed to class as if it was any other day. He lived in an apartment with Bulma, Oolong, Puar, and sometimes Yamcha who had been put on a gennin team of people his own age. So Goku rarely saw the former bandit much recently. He too was busy, as he went to school, and studied or trained pretty much all day every day. Goku would have to stay after many days to work or for causing problems or for extra studying. It just was so boring sitting around, having to listen to Iruka Sensei as he talked so much.

Goku walked into the academy and to his class. Others were already moving in quickly as he found his seat in the back near the door. He was one of the last students into class. He could look to the other side to see Naruto and Sasuke already arguing about something. He thought about going and seeing if he could get into a good sparing match, but that wasn't going to work. As he was a bit late as Bulma woke him up a bit late. He saw Iruka already walking in front of them as he sat there. What would today bring.

Goku listened as best as he could, he wanted to one of these ninjas so he could fight strong people and go on missions where he could fight and get stronger. He listened for that, everything else we not as important to the twelve-year-old monkey boy. He battled falling asleep as he listened, it was just so boring listening He battled that impulse a great deal as he looked out and then.

"Class line up, we are going to take a test, if you pass this one you can become a ninja of the village," Iruka said some point in class causing Goku to raise his head up. He was now paying attention fully and completely to any words that came from Iruka next.  
"We are going to test Shadow Clones today, if you make them you, pass and are officially a ninja of the village, if you don't you will continue to have to keep studying in class, and try again later," Iruka announced to the class.  
Goku was one of the first ones up as he wanted to be done with the day, go out and train and also become an official ninja as well. Goku stood up with the rest of them as he looked over excited to go first. He had learned things really quickly. He wanted to get this done and start the harder stuff.

Yet, at last he could. He looked at Sakura as she went first making clones perfectly before smiling at Sasuke. He had no idea why girls acted funny around boys or anything. He just didn't understand that type of thinking in the least at least as of yet. Goku went up to go first. He had taken a bit as he had to figure a round about a way of working things out, but he used his ki to create the clones that were needed. He found that his ki like he used with his Kamehameha could be somewhat directed towards simple things like this.

As he finished his clone, he smiled as he showed his fingers in a victory sign to the rest. His cheesy smile very much on his face as he took his own and put it on his forehead. The headband looked a bit funny on the short 12 year old. Goku was already the shortest person in the class, standing 8 inches shorter than Naruto. As he looked at the rest, he heard some noise as he found his seat.

Goku watched the other students pull of the clone jutsu. Well all of them except Naruto who had failed. He didn't mind much as he went out side to start training himself. He wasn't going to waste time training as he went outside after school. He knew that Bulma would be busy working on something or flirting, Oolong was going to be busy too. Yamcha and Puar were out of town on a mission of some kind. That meant he could focus on training. As he saw the other being greeted by family. He didn't think much, other than that they couldn't train with him.

Goku noticed Naruto sitting alone on the swing and he also noticed Mizuki talking to him. Goku being Goku walked over. "Hi, Naruto, um would you be up for sparing with me. It is always more successful when sparing with some else," he said with a happy tone as he looked at him. Goku didn't even get the looks that Naruto was getting as he was to focused on training and sparing to give a damn.

"Shorty do you ever think about anything other than training? You're so lucky, you passed your a ninja," Naruto shot back at him his anger about not graduating obvious to anyone except Goku.

"And that doesn't mean that we can't spar, I find working out um helpful and fun. My grandfather would tell me it good for getting my mind off of troubles," Goku said not completely understanding it. It was a bit of knowledge Gohan passed onto him years before. That was why the youngster made sure to remember it.

"Fine, just for a little bit," Naruto commented as he looked at him, still annoyed but he could let out some of his frustration.

Goku smiled as he looked at him, he prepared in his normal fighting stance, as he spared with Naruto. Goku didn't go all out or push Naruto. He knew Naruto was rather slopy when it came to hand to hand combat. He was slowly getting better, but it was still very slopy as Goku just liked praticing defense and his form in his own hand to hand combat.

"It isn't fair, Iruka should have passed me," Naruto said in frustration as he attacked aggressively as he let out some steam.

"Well, um just pass next time, this isn't the only time you can pass right," Goku said naively as he looked at him."I am sure that you can do it, just takes work right?"he said as his words had no affect on Naruto.

"What yeah I guess, but it just isn't fair. Goku, your lucky you have Bulma and Yamcha who are you friends and care about you," he said as he knew that he at least had them where he had no one.

"Um yeah I guess, there isn't anything wrong with being alone. I lived alone after my grandfather died. I meet um the others a couple of months before I got here. It was fun, fishing every day working on what my grandpa taught me," he replied a smile on his face unphased by Naruto's words, to him being alone wasn't a big deal.

Naruto thought about replying about how it was cause he was odd, but a thought came to his mind. "Goku, how did your grandfather die, was it illness?"

Goku blinked as he shook his head, "You see, Grandfather told me that on the night of full moon. That I shouldn't look at the moon cause a horrible monster comes out."

Naruto looked at him and started laughing, "your kidding me, a monster. What type of monster. Was it an werewolf?"he asked. Naruto laughed as he didn't believe him and his story.

"I am not kidding, the monster it stepped on my grandfather and killed him. It destroyed our home and everything," Goku added his tone serious.

"What were you doing when this happened Goku?" Naruto asked taken aback about this, surprised by how serious the shorty was being.

"Well, I was sleeping when it happened I think, but I have never seen the monster. I just know my grandfather told me never to look at the full moon ever," he said calmly as he wasn't sure whey that was the case."I am sure it is unrelated thought."

Naruto blinked as he looked at him, what a odd person he was. He was strange, and this story only made him seem even stranger. "Um did you happen to look at the full moon the night your grandfather died?"

"I think so, but that was right before I went to sleep," he said honestly as he didn't think much of it.

Naruto blinked as he was surprised, what was he, this kid was not normal. Naruto blinked as he remembered his meeting. "Well, thanks for the sparring Goku. I have to go to a meeting with Mizuki. He wanted to talk about me passing or something." 

"Okay, good luck," Gokus said replied as he waved to him.

A/N- Not sure if I want to do this so soon, but the night Naruto learned the shadow clone jutsu. It is tempting to have Goku go Oozaru that night too, to make things crazy. Yet, I also think that is to soon and would not help the plot much. If I don't go Oozaru, then I will skip the fight between Iruka, Naruto and Mizuki, and go to the team selection. Again, I haven't figured out what team I am going to put Naruto on. If you have any ideas feel free to suggest so in the review. If not that is fine, Have a good day.


	4. Chapter 4: The Scroll and the Ape

Goku saw Naruto heading out at night or rather the early evening as he walked past his home moving quickly as if he was hiding and trying to avoid being seen by people in the village. As he looked, Goku was curious as to why he was doing so and where he was going. Getting up, the young man slipped out of his home and started to follow him. He had no idea how bad of idea that this was. That this night would be a life changer for himself and the village.

He hadn't seen Mizuki as he saw Naruto heading into the woods to a shrine and stealing a scroll of some type. Goku wasn't sue what type it was as he looked at him working and reading. He decided to make his presence known as he had been hiding rather well so far. He had kept out of sight and moved slowly shadowing Goku into the dense woods outside the town. He saw the sun as it finished going down. He went over.

"What are you looking at," Goku asked approaching looking at the scroll in his hands. He figured he could maybe learn some new move or something if he asked.

Naruto blinked and looked a bit defensive as he saw Goku, "What are you doing here, what did you do follow me. I am busy here, I have to learn this, it is how I can pass," Naruto said with a passive-aggressive tone to his voice as he looked at the young man.

"Um, I saw you walking, and followed," he said as he looked at the scroll. "I can try to help, I might not know so much, but I figure two heads are better than one," he said as he looked at the hand seals. "Um hmm, this does look um tricky," Goku commented as he looked over it.

Naruto looked at him, and thought for a moment as he then nodded his head. The two young gennin would spend the next few hours working together as they would work on the multi-clone jutsu. Naruto picked it up faster than Goku, as he understood it quickly as it made a lot more sense, but having Goku there to bounce ideas off of, helped the blonde. Naruto, however, spend the last bit working on the next jutsu, something that he found more interesting. The Flying God Jutsu. Goku looked at that attack and it kind of clicked in his head or rather an idea popped in his mind as the idea started to float around. He was good at picking up things he saw, but this was one thing he fit with for whatever reason.

Naruto was practicing the multi-clone jutsu as Goku read about the flying thunder god jutsu. The two were not going to have all night as the Moon started to rise. They were interrupted by a voice. "Well now, Goku, Naruto, you two are in a good bit of trouble. You need to return that scroll, that is not something safe to be looking at."

Both boys looked to see Iruka as he came up. Naruto had a large smile on his face as he looked at him. "Well, I learned something, um, I learned this clone jutsu that means I pass the test and can become a shinobi right?" he asked as he looked at his teacher.

"Why would you pass, why would we let a monster like you pass and become a shinobi?" Mizuki said having arrived a moment later, himself standing on a tree. He looked down at the three and was surprised that one of the other studetns was here too. Had he not known what a danger Naruto was? "Your the tailed beast, your the nine-tails demon, a monster, nothing but one, it is why everyone hates you."

Naruto blinked as that hit hard as he looked down and felt down about himself. It did make sense for him to be a monster, a person who had some evil inside of himself that he couldn't control.

"Hey, take that back, my friend isn't monster," Goku called out, his eye on Mizuki. "Naruto is my friend, and he looks nothing like a monster or anything," He said charing forward. Goku looked at him. He looked past him a moment later as his eyes started to turn red. He started to change, which caused Goku to start to change. This caught Mizuki off guard as he looked at him. He grew quickly, way to quickly as Mizuki would see a true monster in front of him standing looking at him with malice. The Great Ape standing around thirty feet in the air as he attacked at Mizuki.

Both Iruka and Naruto were in a stunned silence, but both needed to think of something and quickly. "This isn't good, what the hell is he," Iruka said as he knew he wasn't able to think quickly of something this monster would cause maybe as many problems as the great fox demon.

Naruto looked on, his friend was a monster. How should he act, what should he do? Was this how people saw him, as a monster. He remembered Goku's words about the moon, and not seeing it, about his grandfather. Did this mean that he had killed his grandfather without knowing it? What a sad thing to think about, he killed his only family without knowing it. Naruto clinched his fist as he had an idea. "Sensei, we have to take him down. We have to turn him back somehow, " Naruto said out loud. "Sensei, this is how people see me isn't it, as a monster like this."

"Yes, you are seen this way," Iruka commented, his words hurt for Naruto to hear, "But like Goku, your more than that, your both important students of mine," he said as he tried to think up something.

"Multi-clone jutsu," Naruto commented as his clones attacked Goku in his Oozaru form. poor Mizuki was knocked out cold already hit by a single punch as Naruto tried grabbing onto the great ape. It was only this and by luck that would save the group. As the clones grabbed onto Goku's tail, he paused for a good moment as he did so both Naruto and Iruka noticed this.

"Naruto hold the tail as much as you can, I have on idea," Iruka commented.

If pulling caused a bit of pain, maybe the loss of the tail would cause Goku to collapse then they could figure what to do after that. At least that was what Iruka hoped was the case. He grabbed one of the giant shurikens that had been on Mizuki. Iruka dodged Goku's hand as he looked up and threw it hard. The shuriken cutting though the air, spinning quickly as it got the tail and cut it right off. As it cut the tail off, he saw that Goku changed back right away.

Iruka caught the boy as he fell. "Good job Naruto," he commented as he looked over as he put his flak vest on the boy so he would have some clothes. His own being completely ruined. He put the boy down as he walked over to Naruto and smiled. "That was the work of a shinobi," he told him as he looked at Naruto giving him a smile.

"You mean that I pass," Naruto asked excitedly about having passed even if in a odd way.

"Yeah," He said taking off his own headband and handing it over. Naruto smiled happily. "Now we need to get Goku back to town as fast as possible. If possible let us keep this giant ape thing under raps. We don't need people freaking out about what happened. We don't want people to treat him poorly," he said as he looked at Naruto as he picked up Goku.

Naruto could brag about this, he could tell everyone about how he took down a giant ape. Yet, the only thing that would come out of that knowledge would be bad. It would be harming someone who he considered a friend and who had stood up to him. Who said he wasn't a monster. Naruto took a deep breath as he knew at least he was a ninja now, and that he needed to stand up for his friend and well keep this quiet. He would be no better than the ones who looked down on him if he caused Goku problems.

Hiruzen had seen it all, and luckily it was out of town so he was the only other person who knew. He was surprised at the power of the kid, but in a way it made sense, he was strange and different. His powers were great, and that power was something that the village would need in the future. He would have a word with his friend about the situation, but he would find that they didn't know about it. He wouldn't also let this get out as he knew that it would be used by Root for ill reasons. Hiruzen figured that the two of them seemed to work together well. That the two would work great on a gennin team. Which caused him to smile slightly at his choices for teams.

A/N- I have been thinking about teams, I think I am going to have to add two new characters to keep the teams to 3 man teams. I thought about having two other kind of cannon characters from other series. I would pick characters at around the same power level of a gennin or close enough to pass. That or going with original characters. If you have any thoughts on this feel free to say so in a reply. This is still just a rather silly fun story to write but I hope you had fun reading this.


End file.
